There exist containers for cosmetic product comprising a main body and a cup receiving the cosmetic product, for example in the form of a stick of cosmetic product. The cup is movable relative to the main body and can be moved, in particular in translation, between a retracted position inside the main body and a non-retracted position configured to allow the cosmetic product to be used.
However, because of their fragility, sticks of cosmetic product are sometimes damaged either when they are fitted to the cup or during application of make-up. This is because, during these two phases in particular, the force produced by a sudden movement exerted by the cup on the stick can lead to the deformation or breakage of the stick of cosmetic product.